1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a portable air blower sweeper apparatus particularly adapted for use in combination with a lightweight hand held power supply unit having an elongated power takeoff shaft disposed within a support tube for the takeoff shaft and the air blower unit.
2. Background Art
There have been various devices developed in recent years for producing a high volume flow stream of air for use in sweeping and dusting operations, particularly for sweeping outdoor surfaces such as driveways, sidewalks, patio decks and other surfaces which can be easily cleaned with a directed air stream. Devices have been developed which are specifically used for air blowing and sweeping operations only and comprise an integral power unit or motor directly coupled to an impeller disposed in a casing or shroud and having an outlet nozzle. Although a wide variety of air blower sweepers have become available which are designed for one specific purpose only, it has become desirable to provide an air blower unit which is readily adaptable to a lightweight hand held power supply unit of the type which is also usable with various other attachments such as flexible line trimmers, edgers, snowthrowers and other lawn or garden equipment.
One improved and commercially successful power supply unit is of a type disclosed and claimed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 051,950 filed June 25, 1979 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,675, Sept. 1, 1981, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The aforementioned power supply unit comprises a lightweight hand held internal combustion engine having a power takeoff shaft which may be coupled to an extension power takeoff shaft disposed within an elongated support tube. The distal end of the support tube is adapted to be connected to various attachments, including flexible line trimmers and brush cutters. The much improved balance and handling characteristics of the aforementioned power supply unit has also made it attractive for a power source for a portable air blower sweeper which could benefit from the improved handling characteristics and other advantages of the power supply unit.
Moreover, there has also been a need for an air blower unit which is easily attached to flexible line trimmers of the type having a rotary head which may be detached from the distal end of an elongated support tube and replaced by another attachment. Accordingly, there has been a particular need for an air blower unit which may be easily connected to the distal end of a power takeoff shaft supported at one end of the bearing or support tube for a flexible type power takeoff shaft and without requiring the complete disassembly of the air blower unit prior to reassembly on the end of the aforementioned support tube. The present invention meets the requirements and desiderata of an air blower unit particularly adapted for use with the improved power supply unit disclosed and claimed in the aforementioned patent application, but which also has features making it attractive for use with other powered lawn and garden implements.